


I Like It

by TheCurlyFlea



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCurlyFlea/pseuds/TheCurlyFlea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul has a naughty secret hidden in that bag of his. Ash just happens to find it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like It

"Pathetic."

"Paul, just what is your problem? Do you actually hate me?"

"Hm."

"You know, I only want to be your friend."

"Friends are for losers."

"I'm not a loser!"

"Tough talk coming from someone who just lost. Loser."

"Look, why can't you just be nice for a cha – hey, wait! Paul, come back!"

"Goodbye."

"I'm not finished with you yet! Get back here!"

"No chance. Goodb-oi! What do you think your doi – get off of me!"

"No, not until you tell me why you're so mean to-"

"Get off!"

"No, I-"

"Let go of my bag!"

"Why, what's so important about your-"

"…"

"…"

"You idiot!"

"...Oh."

"You're pathetic! Pick it up!"

"Uh, I'm sorry, Paul, I just really-"

"Shut up."

"But I-"

"I said shut up!"

"Sorry…"

"Wait, don't pick it up."

"Sorry – what?"

"Just go away, I'll do it."

"Paul, I'll help you. It was my fault-"

"Just leave. Now."

"I don't see what's wrong with you-"

"Hey, give that back!"

"Give what back – oh, this?"

"Loser! Give it back!"

"No, get off a minute – what is this, and why are you so red?"

"Ash!"

"…Paul."

"…"

"Why do you have picture of me dressed like a maid?"

"Give it back."

"No way! This is mine! It's of me!"

"Ash-"

"Paul, what's wrong with you? Suddenly you're calling me 'Ash' and now I find a picture of me, um, cross-dressing in your bag. What next? A-A coming out?"

"…"

"Wait – you're gay?"

"Bi, actually."

"…Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'."

"Ah, Paul, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Just give it  _back_."

"Oh, er, okay."

"…"

"Look, we can pretend this never happened-"

"And the point of that would be?"

"Well, um, I just figured you didn't want me knowing-"

"Knowing what?"

"That you, you...oh, God, this is awkward. Well, that you're into guys and that you have a photo of me, looking like  _a girl_ , in your bag, which is with you all the time. All the time."

"Do you have a problem with it?"

"Uh, well, I should. You have a photo. Of me. Like  _that._ "

"I like it."

"…"

"…"

"So, are you saying that, you, you know, you like me?"

"…Sure."

"Wha-Paul! Haven't you got anything else to say?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Do you actually like me? Do you actually think about me like _that_? Do you imagine doing stuff with me? Do you-"

"Shut up."

"Paul, you can't just tell me to-mmf!"

"…"

"Ha, Paul, you just, you just…"

"Yes? Got a problem?"

"Ah, no, not at all…"

"…"

"Didn't expect to like it so much..."

"..."

"Hey, do you mind if we, uh, you know, aga-mmf!"

"Happy?"

"A little warning, please!"

"Whatever."


End file.
